


Adopting Demifiend

by LissyGudiya



Category: Devil May Cry, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Dante as a Dad, DemiFiend as Dante's Adopted Child, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyGudiya/pseuds/LissyGudiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, I do like seeing Dante as the Demifiend adopted dad instead of his "lover". That's all I gotta say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro - PreRead

In this fanfic, I'll be writing about Dante as the Demifiend's adopted dad because I am doing so. I understand that in the anime of DMC, he used to not liking kids like Patty. He managed to get over it. Anyways, it's just something that popped out of my head. See you later! :)


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

The boy was laying on the bed in an orphanage in Capulet City. The city that he lived in is far more larger than Capulet City than he expected. This boy was unique in some manner due to his appearance. Unlike the other orphans that he knew in the orphanage. He had markings on his body that makes him look like a walking glowstick. The boy was named Naoki, or Nao for short - which he is called by the other orphans. He was sure that he would get adopted soon until he heard footsteps from downstairs and the door opening and closing.

Being a five year old and not knowing much of his parents is - per se - a bit complex. At age three, his parents were killed off by some mysterious cult-like terrorist group that only kidnaps children that are not full human and use them as their puppets. Luckily Naoki managed to hide himself away in a hidden basement before the police found him.

He heard a voice of a man talking to the owner of the orphanage.

"Hello, Dante," said the owner, "I have Naoki upstairs."

Dante went upstairs to check up to see the boy and saw him sitting on the bed.

Naoki said to him, "You must be my adopted dad, right?"

The man nodded at him and asked, "Are you packed up?"

Naoki answered, "I am now. Let's go."

Dante and Naoki walked downstairs together.

The man told the owner of the orphanage, "Thank you."

She replied, "You are most welcome. You two be careful in this world."

Both Naoki and Dante got in the car, and the devil hunter took the boy to his home.


End file.
